


Doubt and Joy

by Beyond_Zenith



Series: Zakuul Relationship Customs [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Customs, Developing Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, SWTOR, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Crisis On Umbara Spoilers, Zakuul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_Zenith/pseuds/Beyond_Zenith
Summary: Arcann finds out who send him the commitment gem and he couldn't be happier.A sequel of sorts to Promise starring a friends OC. I hope you all enjoy it! Haven"t had much of a chance to edit so sorry for any mistakes!
Relationships: Arcann (Star Wars)/Original Character(s), Arcann (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Zakuul Relationship Customs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570273
Kudos: 19





	Doubt and Joy

It was just past midday as Arcann walked through the living section of the Alliance base. This time of day was special to those who knew about it. Most personnel were either working their shifts or sleeping, and as such, the area was unusually quiet and perfect for a person who wanted to be alone or simply have a quiet moment.

Arcann had deliberately altered his schedule to take advantage of the quiet. Being a martyr was tiring, and his quarters often got dull if he spent too much time there, so this brief window was perfect for him to relax and think.

On this occasion however, his thoughts weren’t consumed by his next task, or training regimen. Instead they were focused entirely on the footsteps that had been following him for the last five minutes.

He’d started hearing them as soon as he entered living section. The steps were light, and he doubted he would’ve noticed them at all if it wasn’t for the clicking of their boot heel. They didn’t match his, but they did follow him, regardless of the turns he made, showing how persistent his follower was.

Normally this wouldn’t have gained Arcann interest, after all, the person could’ve easily live near him, but the mystery of the Commitment Jewel and their persistence had gained his attention and peaked his paranoia.

In the weeks since he’d received the Commitment Jewel, his emotions had remained a mix of hope and doubt. One moment he’d see someone walk toward him and his hope would rise, only to fall into doubt about himself when they walked past.

More and more, he began to think himself the victim of a nefarious plan or the subject of a cruel prank. He though himself unworthy of anyone’s attention, and after everything he’d done, he couldn’t blame anyone for that.

The doubt manifested as he walked, becoming a drum in his head blocking out all other noise except the footsteps, and for a time that’s all he heard, an endless string of doubtful thoughts and the footsteps, the clicking almost creating a tune.

He knew a confrontation with whomever was following him was inevitable, so he fought through the doubt, starting to think of the best location for a confrontation. To that end, he made his way toward a rec room on the far-left side on the complex.

It was in one of the older sections, only frequented by those who lived near it. It hadn’t had any new additions since it was built, so much of the furniture had either been destroyed and removed or become worn with use.

As he entered, the musky smell he associated the room with filled his lungs. As he observed the room, he took note of the several couches that lined the walls, and the two pazaak tables in the centre. They would be reasonable cover should his opponent be wielding a blaster, though he’d need to force push the couches into a more favourable position.

He didn’t have time to turn around before his pursuer caught up to him. There wouldn’t be much time before they attack, so he quickly turned to face them.

Many in the Alliance considered the Arcann to be mostly emotionless, but if any of them had been in that room at that moment, the look of shock on his face would’ve been obvious.

The person who stood before him wasn’t an assassin, or another traitor planning to use him to bring down the Alliance. Instead the person who stood before him, radiating an aura of confidence and authority was the Commander of the Alliance, Andrea Mazik.

If he had a picture from when he’d last saw her, he doubted he’d see a difference. She was dressed in a simple back robe commonly worn by Sith, an Alliance symbol sown over her heart. Her golden skin was covered except for her head and lekku, which flowed down her back.

However, a few more seconds of observation made him realise, she was different. Her violet eyes had lost some of their sharpness, and even from where he stood he could see the slight bags under her eyes. Clearly recent events had taken their toll on her.

Any further observation on his part was interrupted when she spoke, a small, sweet but concerned smile taking over her lips as she did.

“Arcann, are you ok?”

He realised then that his hand had absently moved to hover above his lightsaber, ready to grasp it at a moments notice. He quickly moved the hand back to his side, before stuttering out a quick response.

“Of course, Commander, I’m perfectly fine. Do you need me for a task perhaps? If so I am yours, as always.”

“Are you sure? I’ve been calling to you since I saw you walking toward your quarters, but you just kept walking. If you’re having a problem with any Alliance personnel, I can handle it.”

The concern on Andrea’s face contorted into rage within seconds. Her eyes were especially angry, their dulled sharpness aimed at unknown foes.

“No Commander, I was simply in deep thought and became absent minded, that’s all.”

His assurances calmed her, and her rage was quickly replaced with her smile. She looked him in the eye, her smile widening further before she spoke again.

“You’re so cute” she said with a loving laugh.

“Cu-Cute? I’m sorry I think I misheard you Commander.”

He could see her lekku start twitching. Her right hand rubbed the back of her had as she looked down. Was she nervous? Before he could ask, she let out a short sigh, looking him in eye before speaking.

“No Arcann, you didn’t. In truth, I must apologise to you. I sent you the Jewel and just left you waiting without a word. I had planned to come see you earlier, but so much work hit me at once. I could barely get any sleep, let alone have any personnel time. I hope that I haven’t caused you too much grief”.

He was perplexed. Had all his doubt been for nothing? Could someone truly be interested in him?

“It was you who sent the Commitment Jewel?” he asked.

“Yes. While I was on Zakuual a month ago I happened into a jewellery stall that sold them. When I saw it, I thought of you, so I knew I had to buy it and give it to you.”

The surprise Arcann felt before returned, along with a brilliant joy. He wanted laughed as he heard her words, for the silliness of his thoughts, and for the joy he felt at knowing that his hopes had been fulfilled, that someone could want to be with him.

Instead, he smiled a radiant, strong smile, a smile he which he hadn’t worn since his childhood, when he, Thexan and Vaylin had run away and lived in a swamp for a month.

She walked forward then, hands behind he back. She stopped in front of him, mere inches apart from one another. Using her tip toes, she rose so that both their eyes met.

“So, since we’re both available, I was hoping you’d join me in the Cantina for a date.”

He didn’t know his smile could get any wider, but it did.

“I’d love to, Andrea.”


End file.
